This invention relates generally to time capsules and, more particularly, to a time capsule that, when locked shut, can only be opened by breaking into a lower chamber and retrieving the key that will open the lock.
A time capsule is a collection of items gathered into a container of some sort that is intended to be opened at some future date as a method of communicating to future people about the state of events or things in the past. Historically, time capsules have been used to store items that indicate the then-current state of technology, photographs, recordings, and other elements of historic significance or general nostalgia. The time capsule may be buried in the ground, laid in the foundation of a building, or stored in a government building where it is likely to be preserved. Instructions regarding the location of the time capsule and regarding when it is to be opened may also be left or communicated to government officials to increase the likelihood of being passed down—sometimes for generations.
Although time capsules, in general, have been well known for hundreds of years, they are not effectively used in the context of a family to pass down family heirlooms, historical family records, photographs, and other nostalgic articles particular to the family. In addition, there is no effective way to secure the stored items from being disturbed while also making them accessible at the appointed time in which the time capsule is intended to be opened.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a family time capsule in which special family items may be stored and secured in a locked environment while still providing a means for unlocking the time capsule at a predetermined time in the future. Further, it would be desirable to have a family time capsule in which a literal key to unlock a locking assembly securing the housing is secured in a clandestine location within the housing and can only be accessed by breaching a barrier.